


Wet Dream Come True

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Beach Movie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cousins, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what girls like. Girls like /girls/ like me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic in November and I haven't written much since. Hopefully that will change because I really like the concept.

Jo wiped the grease off her palms onto her jeans. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the bike that she had been working on with pride.

“Looks good, kiddo.”

“Winchester,” Jo turned around to face Dean, who had a dumb smirk on his face as usual, “don't call me 'kiddo'. I'm like a year younger than you.”

“Two years.” Dean snickered as he corrected her. “I'm going inside for some lemonade. It's too damn hot out here.”

“Okay, I'll catch up with you in a minute.” Jo gave the motorcycle a once over and put away her tools. Her mechanical abilities have grown outstandingly since the beginning of the summer. Jo's skills of hunting have also expanded since she came to live with Dean. At Bobby's place they were gaining more of a textbook knowledge of hunting, but when he was sleeping or looking the other way the kids would sneak out into the woods and practice their shooting, knife throwing, as well as basic combat. Dean knew a little bit more about that than she did, but together they learned a great deal. Jo could safely say that this has been one the best summer's of her life. She just hated that it would be coming to an end soon.

 

“Hey Bobby, I finished my project!”

“Okay, kiddo. Why don't you take a break.”

“Hey!” Dean called from within the living room “Why does he get to call you 'kiddo'?”

“Because you're still a 'kiddo' too, Dean!” Bobby patted Jo on the shoulder and she laughed. She made her way to the living room and found Dean planted on the floor in front of the TV like a 6 year old watching Saturday morning cartoons.

 

“What are you watching?” The screen flashed technicolor teens dancing and singing on a beach.

“ _Wet Side Story_.” Dean responded, eyes still glued to the TV. 

“Ew, that sounds like the name of a gross porno.”

Dean scoffed, “Like you'd know anything about porn.”

“Oh, you'd be surprised, buddy boy.”

“This just so happens to be one of my favorite movies of all time and a cinematic masterpiece! It's the classic story of star-crossed lovers: one is the leader of the surfer kids, the other is the sister of the biker gang's king. They come together through destiny while the rival gangs learn to put aside their differences in a journey through song and dance. And then they all save the day from the bad guys who make a crazy ass weather machine! It's awesome!”

Jo looked at her friend's face lit up with enthusiasm. “Are you sure you're not gay?”

“Jo, just 'cause a guy likes musicals doesn't mean he's gay.” Dean's voice was full of annoyance.

“Yeah, well that wouldn't be my only piece of evidence.”

“Shut up!”

“You two best be playin' nice in there!” Bobby called from the next room.

The teens let out a simultaneous, “Yeah, Bobby!” Jo returned her attention to the movie.

“This is so dumb. None of those biker chicks have a scratch on them. They're clean as a whistle. And that hair – there is no way big ole' beehives like those could last a second while mid ride!”

“It's called 'suspension of disbelief', Jo. Do you know anything about movies?”

“More than you do about hunting.”

“What?” Dean stared her down. Jo raised her eyebrow provokingly.

“You heard me, Dean-o.” The boy's face changed into a mock snarl and he tipped Jo lightly to her side. “Oh, I know you've got more than that, pretty boy.” Jo giggled kicking Dean.

Dean grabbed her feet and starting tickling her you. “You son of a bitch!”

“Get off the floor, ya idjits! We got company.”

Jo was laughing hysterically until she saw who followed behind Bobby. “Mom...”

“Oh, hi Ellen. What are you doing here?” Dean said.

“I'm here to pick up, Jo. She has to get ready to go to school.”

“School? School doesn't start for a couple of weeks. And Jo's gonna go to school with me anyhow. Right?” Dean turned to look at Jo who's eyes were studying the carpet. “Right?”

“Jo's gonna go to school with your brother. We need to leave tomorrow so we can go back home to get her ready and then catch her flight to California.”

“You didn't know that Dean?” Bobby asked.

“No. No ever tells me anything, I guess.” Dean got up and rushed out of the room.

Jo picked up her head to see both Bobby and Ellen with their arms crossed above her. She hated that look of disapproval mixed with pity more than anything. “I'll go talk to him.”

 

Jo found Dean sitting on the hood of his Impala.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?” Dean looked off into the horizon trying his best not to let Jo see his glossy eyes.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought...”

“What, Jo? You just thought you could leave me here too. Just like my Dad and just like Sammy.”

“Dean,” Jo sat down next to him, “I don't want to go, but I have to. I...you know those knifes I always use? Those were my dad's and...and...” Jo never talked about her father's death and found herself stumbling.

“...My mom wants me to go to school with your brother. I'm not as smart as Sam, but she wants me to have a better life and I owe that to her. I owe that to both of them.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean said, “What do you want?”

“What?”

“What about what you want? What about what you owe yourself? You've spent this whole summer training and now you're gonna through that away?”

“Dean, it doesn't matter what I want! I have to do this! It's not like I'm never gonna see you again.”

“Yeah, but what if you don't.” Dean whispered. “You know Sammy keeps talking about how he wants to be a lawyer out there. Hell, he stayed for the summer to take extra classes. Who's to say you won't want to stay too?”

“I think you're being really selfish.” Jo felt a chill on her arm as a slight breeze picked up. She rubbed her arm and then saw that Dean had taken off his jacket to sling it around her shoulders.

“Please don't go.”

“I'm sorry, Dean.”

As the sun began set the air grew cooler and Jo knew that her summer had come to a close.

 

 


End file.
